


Anticipation

by firelakie



Category: Firefly
Genre: Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelakie/pseuds/firelakie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtship of Zoe and Wash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

He had watched her. Every move she made, every time she came up to the bridge barking orders direct from the captain.

She never _really_ looked at him, just gave him passing glances or dirty looks when he said something smart. Half the time she looked like she wanted to hit him with the butt of her gun. She never did though. But he was sure the thought crossed her mind often. Well, he _was_ an annoying little bastard but that was all he had . . . 'sides flying the ship and all.

This day, he stopped looking.

"Set a course for Beylix," she told him.

As she turned to leave, she was struck by the lack of eye contact from the pilot. He customarily nodded or saluted her as his eyes scanned her body. She thought it perverse, him undressing her that way, but had yet to call him on it.

 _But why didn't she call him on it?_

"Hmm," she breathed, mostly to herself.

Without so much as a warning, she was turned around, now face to face with him. Her confusion led her to question why he had a grip on her arms instead of blantantly smacking the stuffing out of him. There was something in his eyes--something savage-like.

And it made her laugh.

Tears were coming out of her eyes, she was so amused. While she was wiping them she felt warmth on her full lips. She sunk into the feeling finding herself intoxicated by the strangeness of it all. It had been too gorram long since she lost herself.

When he stopped kissing her, their eyes met again. Gone was her usual snarl and her hardfaced expressions. Gone was the terse sort of woman she likened herself to be. Gone was the space she put up between herself and everyone else. He saw her. She was different, but yet the same.

Their lips met a second time, her doing. He was taken aback.

And he was glad he stopped looking.


End file.
